Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a valve. More particularly, the present invention relates to a valve which has simple composition and controls flow of fluid by selectively opening/closing an outlet in accordance with a temperature of fluid flowed into an interior thereof.
Description of the Related Art
Generally, a valve is installed on a pipe or a container, and is an apparatus which controls amount and pressure of fluid for passing or blocking fluid including a gas such as air or a liquid such as water in inflow or exhaust of fluid.
The valve is adapted to control a valve seat through which a common fluid passes by using a valve stem and a handle so as to regulate flow of fluid or to detect a temperature of fluid which flows through the valve seat by using an additional temperature control device such as thermostat so as to be remote-controlled.
However, the additional temperature control device must be applied to the conventional valve for controlling flow of fluid in accordance with a temperature of fluid. Therefore, the conventional valve has a complex composition, and the manufacturing cost thereof may be increased.
In addition, amount of fluid is not suitably controlled as quick control according to temperature of fluid is not easy, thus coolant flow is not smooth, cooling performance is deteriorated, and required power of a water pump is increased in case that a cooling system for a vehicle is applied.
Furthermore, the maintenance is not easy when the temperature control device is broken, and overall size and weight of the valve are increased.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.